Users of the Internet can have any number of online identities, profiles, and presences. As a result, trusting a user's identity is difficult. As the Internet continues to grow, some segments of the Internet staunchly hold on to anonymity, while other segments are attempting to associate online information with one or more trustworthy identities, including real-world identities.